


Can't see past the Worst Case Scenario

by Neonfilledcloudd



Category: Spooky's Jump Scare Mansion
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bruises, Crying, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gen, Hair Braiding, Mental Breakdown, Other, Self-Harm, humanization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26904619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neonfilledcloudd/pseuds/Neonfilledcloudd
Summary: Eight has found himself in a state he didn't think would ever have to happen to him again. Six is worried.
Relationships: Specimen 6 & Specimen 8
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Can't see past the Worst Case Scenario

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you have feelings and the only way you can deal with them is by turning a character into a human and then writing about it.  
> There's some dialogue in here that references Lost Tape 3 from LiV so yeah there's that as well.

This was certainly a uncomfy sight.

Not only was Six standing near a audibly crying Eight, but he looked... Human. A hand was visible, clenching the side of his face littered in black and blue. If it weren't for how he could still move when he was looking at him, there would've been an eyeless corpse laying there.

Only the two of them were in this room, and nobody else could get in, if somebody else were to try. It was almost too uncomfortable to stay, keyword almost. The racking of thoughts in his head made it too difficult to do anything. He couldn't seem to register his hand slip and the clattering of the needle against the ground. He was just that fixated on Eight.

Eight noticed it though, and turned to look at him in the eye.

"Oh no- six I- I..."

Unsteady legs rose as Six took a step towards him. Brushing away whatever unkept mess of hair was covering bloodshot eyes. Eight could barely hold in a whimper.

"I'm sorry sorry sorr-y I, I didn't I couldn't know I-"

As eight went into another crying fit, this time bringing Six down to the floor with him, six couldn't help but feel a sharp twinge inside. God, he even sounded different. Normally the half-god was just real staticy and slow sounding like a worn record. But this, this was like one of those kids that would be vocal of their own fear when they saw Six.

_Oh god, was he a child? Was that what he was before whatever made him?_

While Six couldn't really ask him that, right now, his next words were even more concerning.

"We just- There wasn't any, wasn't any food, it-" 

He reached out to Eight's shoulder, cautiously patting with his hand. Was that growing pain inside from having to deal with the sudden emotions, or was this as fucked up as he thought it was? Or maybe it was a third, secret option that was and unholy mix between the previous two. Six could feel the shaky breaths under what he hoped wasn't his ribcage.

A thud and his arm almost gave out. Eight had a hand in front of his face, but he could see the blood dripping down.

Eight had just hit himself.

"Fucking christ..." Was all that he had to say for himself. The air was still with concern, including a wiff of iron. _What the fuck._

Eight gave a slight sigh, before croaking out his next words.

"I still don't get it. I mean, I knew what had happened. It's still me, there shouldn't be such a big difference. But," He curled up into himself, sniffling. "There's just these feelings now. Stupid feelings that I can't control because I've got to deal with having a fucking body for the first time in oh, I don't know, A CENTURY?"

His hand pressed against his jaw, feeling a wince against the pressure. Six dragged a spare piece of cloth over, ignoring the others protests as he wiped the blood off his face. _No need for you to lose any more blood like this._

"-It's just that, that it's so idiotic." Six was met with the back of his head, hand back near the shoulder. Eight continued on.

"Everything was fine while I was, was that. They- The whole being part god made the events seem less like a tragedy and more of a, of a necessary course of action." He began to tremble again. "I didn't even have- have to think about it- It was just, just layed out there. But- **but now, now it's all compressed onto it- itself and I, I can't stop seeing- seeing their faces and it, it hurts hurts hurt-** " 

He went to pat his head, or whatever other comforting gesture he could think of, when he realized something. Eight's hand began to knock against his chin.

He's hitting himself again.

Six reached over, pulling on his arm, but it fought to go back, to keep doing the same motion.

_Shit shit shit no stop doing that, it's only going to make it worse, please don't do this it'll be ok-_ Was all he could think of right now. God he was going to have to restrain him somehow. 

Wrapping his arms tightly against the others shoulders, Six pulled Eight up against him and just didn't let go. He held it as tightly as he could while not feeling like he was freaking Eight out more. A fine line but one he could manage.

**"-I FUCKING HATE IT. I HATE THE TREE I HATE THE IDOL I, I HATE MOTHER I HATE FATHER I HATE MY OWN SKIN- I-** I..." 

Eight screamed right next to his ear, the sound filling even the hallway. He didn't budge, as tears blood and other gunk soaked into his shirt. Eight would, at some point, start mumbling apologies about ruining said shirt, but it didn't matter. 

He felt for the others hair, twirling and combing through the strands absentmindedly. It wasn't as matted as it looked, and was just long enough to braid. He could feel Eight's breathing slowing down some as Six continued to just play with his hair.

_That's it buddy. Don't hurt yourself more, the feelings will pass._

It was just the two of them, sitting next to dirty cloth with only the walls being witness to the moment.


End file.
